


Crumbling

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nina reveals she’s dropped out of Stanford to the girls at the salon and gets comforted by Vanessa
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Nina Rosario/Vanessa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Crumbling

“You won’t be going to my graduation because I dropped out okay”Nina blurted out before getting up out of the salon chair 

Carla watched as Nina stormed out running as if she was competing in the olympics 

The usually gossip filled salon became dead quiet when Nina made her jaw dropping admission 

“Someone go and see if she’s okay?”Daniela says to the rest of the group 

“I’ll take one for the team”Vanessa replies 

“Why didn’t she say anything to us?”Carla asked 

“I’m sure she had her reasons”Daniela calmly reassured Carla 

Vanessa quickly ran outside after her friend 

“Dani sent you to check up on me didn’t she?”Nina dryly laughed looking up at Vanessa 

“We are worried about you”Vanessa says to her friend 

“Even I’m worried about myself”Nina admitted 

“You’re not okay so I won’t ask you if you are instead I’ll ask how are you doing?”Vanessa sat down next to her 

“I feel like my world is crumbling to pieces”Nina says 

“It all happened so fast for you”Vanessa said to her 

“I’m supposed to be the golden girl of the barrio and I’m a college dropout”Nina rolled her eyes 

“You feel the pressure to be successful don’t you?”Vanessa asked 

“What will everyone think when they find out the truth?”Nina answers her back with a question of her own 

“I wish I could tell you everything will be okay but it probably won’t not for a while or even a long time”Vanessa replies 

“Then to top all of this off I have to face Benny again and I don’t want him to think I’m sort of freak for not living up to my golden girl reputation”Nina panicked 

“Shh Nina I’m here for you and I’m sure not even this news would change Benny’s mind about you”Vanessa rubbed circles on her friends back 

“Benny is one of my oldest friends”Nina exclaimed 

“He’s special to you”Vanessa says

“He means a lot to me and I’d die if I lost him”Nina did care about Benny more than she probably even should


End file.
